


Consequence of Knowledge

by lifevolutionary



Category: Charmed
Genre: Brotherhood, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole world seemed brighter somehow, as if Wyatt’s rise to power had dimmed even the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequence of Knowledge

The city was so clean, here in the past. The buildings standing tall, not smashed to rubble strewn streets.

The whole world seemed brighter somehow, as if Wyatt’s rise to power had dimmed even the sun.

It gave Chris hope that the world he’d grown up into, the world Wyatt had created and offered to Chris on a silver platter, was not the way things were supposed to be.

Yet still, Chris looked out over this beautiful city, scared; if Wyatt had offered him joint dominion over this world, this clean and happy world, he might not have said no.


End file.
